


Sacrifice

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian is...confused by Cheshire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This could easily slot into many of the Future Titan Scenarios Ilyena-Sylph and I have played with.

In the end it wasn't Slade Wilson who killed her. It was not Roy Harper there with her at the end.

Lian had to be the one to see the last of her, to be witness to her heroic death. Tears refused to come, even once the danger was past, and the young Titan had gotten herself clear. She just did not know how to accept this last act.

As Lian's team came for her, helping her carefully aboard a T-Jet, she had to tell them that her mother, Jade Nguyen, had sacrificed herself rather than see her daughter die, and had wound up saving the region from a gene bomb in the process.

There would be tears one day, but for now, all she felt was numb and confused.


End file.
